20 truths
by Hetaliadict
Summary: "sequel" to Italy's truths. These are what the other countries wrote down. No real genre because each country has something different.
1. Chapter 1

America's Truths.

1. Even though I became an official country 236 years ago, I am actually over 300 years old.

2. Before England found me and Europeans settled on my land, I lived with my "sister" Native America.

3. One day, I got lost and I couldn't find her again. I haven't seen her since then.

4. No...no matter what Prussia seems to think, I am not gay for Obama, or any of the other presidents. (Though I'm pretty sure he had the hots for his "old Frits"

5. I eat so much mainly because it is "stress eating". You try raising 51 kids. It's a living hell. (51=W.D.C)

6. And because fast food is so damn addictive!

7. The hardest time of my life was probably the Civil War.

8. In it, I had to kill my own brother. No one knew I had a brother other than Matt I bet. He was the "Confederate States of America" or at least tried to become that.

9. The scariest time in my life was 9/11.

10. I woke up one morning by coughing up blood and bleeding from my chest. I'm still recovering from it.

11. Aside from my "kids" I consider England, Canada, and France my family.

12. Each of my states are very important to me.

13. We all live (usually) together in my house in D.C.

14. Again, despite what Prussia says, I didn't have sex with France and give birth to Louisiana.

15. My New England states call England "grandpa".

16. Being the country of religious tolerance, I have read every single bible of every single religion.

17. I respect everyone's choice of religion, but I am agnostic.

18. I fully support gay marriage. It is my states and their people who don't.

19. Because of my economic troubles recently, I've been getting sicker and sicker. The doctors even put me on a diet forbidding hamburgers...I haven't had one in a full week...

20. I may seem childish, and obsessed with Hero's, but I can be serious. (It's just not fun to be serious) I don't mind being called silly and kid like and immature...but I seriously draw the line at fat stupid American.


	2. Chapter 2

England's Truths

1. I've been around so long I have forgotten how old I really am.

2. I have three older siblings. Scottland, Wales, and Ireland.

3. Scottland would constantly torment me, along with Wales and Ireland.

4. Because of this, I decided that I would be the best big brother I could when I grew up.

5. When I met America and took him in, I made sure I treated him as I wish my brothers treated me.

6. Despite how much I tried to be a good father and brother figure to America, I managed to do something wrong and he left me.

7. Watching America grow up and leave me was one of the toughest things I have been through.

8. My full name is Sir Alfred James Kirkland. I was named by Queen Mary I. 9. Before I had an official human name, I was called Kirk, meaning church. I was called this because people would come to me to pray, they thought I was an angle because I never die. Eventually, it stuck, and became my last name "Kirkland."

10. When Rome took over England, he had me stay in his house. There, I learned how to properly fight and work politics.

11. My pirate years were some of the funnest years of my life, but when I look back now, I realize that I did some horrible things.

12. Through out my history, my kings have changed my religion...this caused me to become very confused and for a long time I had personality disorders caused from it.

13. Despite what people may think, I am not crazy. Yes I see fairy's, unicorns and other creatures, other's just can't see them because they don't posses the same magical qualities I do. (Norway can see them though, because he to does magic)

14. My magical friends have been with me since I was a child, so I consider them my family. 15. During the dark ages, I got the plague. I was near death for almost three years. I was locked alone in a tower so I would not infect anyone, or get worse.

16. One of my kings ( I will not name who) tried to marry me to his daughter. He thought that our children would be immortal like I was, and so we could form an immortal monarchy of England.

17. In the 1600's, I fell in love with a woman named Baylee Smith. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We got married in August. We tried to have children, but soon we learned that neither of us could have children. She died a year later from small pox. On Baylee's death bed she told me to move on and to fall in love again with someone who will be able to stay with me.

18. I have done what she told me to do, though I doubt the person I love feels the same.

19. Even though I am a gentleman, I really do love punk. Most of my clothing, jewelry, and music punk.

20. I admit it. I can not cook. But France, the one who taught me to cook, told me that as long as I try hard and cook with love, it will come out well...I still haven't understood how to put love into food.

**gaah. England's was so hard to write. I wanted him to come across as sensitive, unlike how he presents him self. Very stand off-ish and ...**


End file.
